Sweet Sugar
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: Megumi and Kaoru have been friends since they were kids, and Kaoru has crush on Kenshin and he to her. Unfortunately Megumi has developed feelings for the blue eyed maiden. What will Kaoru do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, here's another story involving Kaoru/ Kensin/ and Megumi, Oh yeah R&R please.

**Summary: Megumi and Kaoru have been friends since they were kids, and Kaoru has crush on Kenshin and he to her. Unfortunately Megumi has developed feelings for the blue eyed maiden. What will Kaoru do? **

Sweet Sugar 

I don't own Rk

Chap 1

-

-

-

-

We meet during elementary and all she did was fight with me, not physically, but verbally. Other said that maybe if I was nice to her she'll like me; and we can become friends. But no! All she did was laughed and teased at me more. So I gave up.

Until Middle school, we soon found out that she was leaving, moving somewhere far away. I didn't way but it made me fell all down but…why I did feel that was all she did was bully me and rival me in a certain red head, who was both our bothers friend, sometimes I hade to deal with her when my bother invited them for dinner. Our brothers knew that we didn't like each other but our mothers' kept forcing 'us' to come along.

But before she left she invited me over to her house to spend the night I was ready to say 'No' but again was subcommand to my families words. So I went. I was so amazed at the way she was acting towards me… she was treating me like a person. That day we became fast friends.

So…Ok, who cares that we still hated each other the point was that we're both friends… well mean friends. So when she left I still didn't know way; it felt that my heart has gone to pieces.

-

-

-

-

One day, when I got home form after school. I started to cry, it made me feel worse that I was crying in front of Kenshin. Kenshin and my bother tried to calm me down but that didn't work it only made me cry harder.

"Hey, Kaoru-hime let big brother cheer you up, uh?" I wanted to cheer up… I truly did. And just by being put in my bother's lap, the singing from my bother, and the cooing form Kenshin made me feel automatically better. I didn't want them stop, and that said they wouldn't.

After a time with messing with Kenshin's hair they knew what made me sad. They said that 'she' was part of me and that we fueled out fire just to be seen by each other. And then I knew that I had such a friend gone form my life. All I said was 'oh'. Both friends smiled at me and that asked me what was wrong and I answered. "We'll you two be here always when I need this?"

They laughed "Of course Kaoru-hime" Brother kissed my forehead before he started singing. I smiled, I was so glad to have these two but… only 'she; was here.

'Megumi'

-

-

-

-

Hey, this me again, I hope you liked it. I don't really write this kind of stuff but I said that it wasn't fair to have yaoi and not a yuri (I don't know if that's how you spell). And incase you're wondering: Yaoi boy/boy and Yuri girl/girl. And if you haven't read my story called **"Boyz" **It's all about Ray and Kai from Blade Breakers. If you want to check it out go head, oh yeah REVIEW! PLEASE! Even if it's bad I don't care just review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, here's another story involving Kaoru/ Kensin/ and Megumi, Oh yeah R&R please.

**Summary: Megumi and Kaoru have been friends since they were kids, and Kaoru has crush on Kenshin and he to her. Unfortunately Megumi has developed feelings for the blue eyed maiden. What will Kaoru do? **

Sweet Sugar 

I don't own Rk

Chap 2

-

-

-

3 months passed.

"Uh?" My eyes widened as I leaned forward to the computer screen. I gasped, I couldn't believe it, right there on the I.M. The user name was called "**Bluekitsune**" I couldn't believe it.

I.M.

Conversation

**Bluekitsune**: Hey, is this Kaoru?

BurningRaJe: Yes, who's this?

**Bluekitsune**: Tanuki, I can't believe you forgot my favorite nick name.

BurningRaJe: Megumi? Megumi is this really you?

**BK**: Of course. LOL. Hey Kaoru what computer arre you on?

BRJ: I'm on my brothers'. No way my user name would be BuringRaJe.

**BK**: Brothers can't live with 'em and can't live--

BRJ: Megumi?

**BK**: Hey Kaoru this is Reno remember me?

BRJ: Yeah, Hi Reno! - -

**BK**: Hi, how's our little tanuki?

BRJ: I'm fine, how 'bout you?

**BK**: I'm great! Hey Kaoru can you put your brother on computer.

BRJ: Are you kicking me off?

**BK**: Sorry tanuki-hime

BRJ: Ok do ya'll have another computer

**BK**: Yeah but its dads and he doesn't want anyone messing with it

BRJ: Ok tell Megumi I said bye!

**BK**: Right sweet tanuki-hime Bye Love you

BRJ: LOVE YOU TOO!

"Toya" I whined.

"Yes Kaoru"

"I want to talk yo Megumi"

He smirked "I thought you hated her"

I blushed "I do hate her but..."

"But because you have such a lovable heart, right Kaoru?" he chuckled "and besides you always have something else to do besides I.M.ing on the computer.

I puffed before sliding off the bench we sat on. I put my hands behind me head and walked away.

"Hey, were are you going?"

I turned to him and said "I'm going to train"

He cocked his head to the side making his shinny blue/ black hair sway to the side "What for?"

"For the tournament remember"

"Oh yeah! Do you want me to train with you?"

"No I'm ok" I left going out of the room hearing him mumbled 'mmm...k'.

I was so close to telling her that I missed her. Eventually our brother's had gotten Kenshin on-line. I was so disappointed but my brother let me say hi to Kenshin. A week later I got to take to Megumi.

**Bluekitsune**: Hi Kaoru-chan

BuringRaJe: How come you're calling me that

**Bluekitsune**: Why not? I mean, you're a lot younger than me

BurningRaJe: Yeah! By a few months!

**BK**: So sue me

BRJ: U can't that cots a lot of money

**BK**: Gosh, you're so weird you know that

BRJ: Back at cha!!

**BK**: Dang I hate you

BRJ: I hate you more

**BK**: You're so annoying

BRJ: You're annoying-er-er-er

**BK**: Than why don't you get off

BRJ: NO! I'm doing something and besides its fun annoying you

**BK**: Whatever! I have to go anyways

BRJ: Why? Where are you going.

**BK**: One of my friend is having a birthday party and she invited me so..bubye! SMOOCHES!

BRJ: Bluekitsune LOGGED OFF

I sighed 'I keep forgetting to tell her that I miss her'

-

-

-

well that's it. I felt sorry for this story so I decided to put in some more chapters. I see that it got some visitors for the last past 3 years so I guess it can have another chapter. I'm not much of an Yuri Fan, I love Normal stories and Yaoi stories. To me, Yuri is a bit boring. I only wrote this because my friend was going through this "Am I gay or not?" faze. Surprisingly she had 2 girlfriends but in the end she ended up being with a guy that she is now engaged too. Welll, I wrote the next chapter too but I don't know if I'm gonna put it up, so review or just keep visiting this story! and yeah, most of the chapters are mostly going to be short


End file.
